


A Refusal Unheeded

by KittenWolf29



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Goku's a little darker than usual, M/M, hints of Goku/female oc, unwilling to bend Sanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:26:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittenWolf29/pseuds/KittenWolf29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teasing a stubborn, willful monk will possibly get you shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Refusal Unheeded

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a little something that I wrote... for whatever.  
> It's a one-shot.  
> I don't own Saiyuki.

Beyond infuriated because of the ear-splitting noise that had kept him up both last night and tonight, Sanzo angrily yanked the door next to his open, determined to give the monkey a piece of his mind. 

As had been happening more and more over the last few months, Sanzo had been forced to listen as Goku fucked some pretty wench that he had picked up for the night. 

Now, while he wasn't constantly chasing after women like a certain kappa had been doing before he'd gotten together with Hakkai who the fuck knew when, and only picked up women more occasionally, it was still utterly maddening that he, Sanzo, was being forced to listen to the saru having sex with some nameless, well he didn't know her name, though, no doubt Goku did since that was just how Goku was, but overly loud tramp as she got fucked.

As it was happening more and more, Sanzo had finally reached his breaking point... tonight. Stomping straight into the inn room, Sanzo ignored the girl's surprised scream when the door burst open as he yelled out.

“If you two don't shut the fuck up, I'll shoot the both of you, which would be my good deed for the year as you are too fucking loud!”

Goku got off the woman and moved off to the side as the girl scrambled around, hurriedly gathering her clothes. Sanzo was surprised to see that the saru appeared unembarrassed and almost nonchalant by Sanzo's outburst and the girl's leaving, as the tramp scurried out of the room.

Glaring at him, Sanzo found himself looking the saru over as he sat there in the soft lighting of the lamp. Goku was looking more and more like the young man he was instead of the ungainly teenager he'd been not too long ago. His skin tone was richer, his muscular form was toned and he had even grown to be almost as tall as Sanzo, not that he was particularly tall but still it seemed like just yesterday when the saru had been so much smaller and younger than him that Sanzo didn't know how to take this physically different Goku.

Especially since he found himself reacting to the saru's blatant sexuality… and the predatory hunger that he could have sworn he glimpsed in those golden eyes that seemed to follow him everywhere. It was driving him insane, and that pissed him off. 

When he met those dark gold orbs, Sanzo could read a sort of smug invitation in them and that pissed him off even further. He knew he was attracted to the saru, and he knew that Goku wanted him, but he refused to give in. He especially fucking refused to give the chimp any reason to think he'd won over him. And having him give in and bed the saru, would mean Goku had won.

So, with one last vicious glare, Sanzo stalked out of the room with his head held high and his posture proud and straight, all but verbally telling Goku that he wasn't giving in.

If he'd bothered to look behind him, Sanzo would have seen an unfamiliar smirk slowly growing on Goku's normally cheery face as he watched his stubborn Sun stride out of his room. Seiten Taisei Son Goku loved a challenge and who better to meet his challenge than his precious, but iron-willed Sun.

He had wanted Sanzo for as long as he could remember, even when he didn't know what it was he was wanted, but now he was determined to win over his Sun… no matter how hard Sanzo struggled against him… and his own wants. 

 

End.


End file.
